


The Study of St. Patrick

by M14Mouse



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks explains the forbidden love between the leprechaun and his gold.  G just wondered if Deeks didn’t get dropped on his head when he was a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Study of St. Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
> A/N: I am finally getting around to posting the series. HEre....opps?

G glanced at his watch. Sam was running late. So, he and Deeks decided to wait for him at the bar. 

That was turning out to be a mistake. 

“Did I ever tell you in the forbidden love of the leprechaun and his gold? It is a legendary story filled with hot girls and a lot of action,” Deek said as he looked at his beer. 

“No, I haven’t but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me because you are drunk,” G said.

“I have you know that I am not drunk.” Deek said with a look. 

“How much of those you had?” He said as he waved his hand toward his drink. 

“Not enough to get drunk.” 

He snorted. 

“So…you are ready?” 

“Not really.” 

“Come on, man. What do you and Sam do when you guys hang out?” Deeks said eagerly. 

He glanced over at Deeks and stared. His tone kind of reminded him of what children trying to find out what their teachers did after work. 

“We watch sports and drink beer. Sometimes, we play pool and bet outrageous stuff when one of us loses,” He said. 

“Wow…you guys are the picture of excitement. What do you guys on Saint Patrick’s Day? Braid each other hair?” 

He couldn’t help but give him a look. 

“Okay…you two don’t have any hair but the point being…you two are boring.” 

“You have never been on a mission in Ireland during Saint Patrick’s Day. It is a month long celebration.” 

“You never been to Savannah during Saint Patrick’s Day, have you?”  
“No but I have a feeling that is where you picked up the leprechaun story.” 

“No that was Chicago.”

He sighed. He was going to regret this. He really was. 

“Okay…I bite. What is the story?” He said. 

Deeks beamed at him. 

“So….the leprechaun is fame for playing tricks and pranks on everyone that crossed his path. One day, he came across a beautiful princess. She wasn’t an ordinary princess. She was the princess of the whole fairy land. She was hot and a virgin. I just thought you should know.” 

“I really didn’t,” He said as he shook his head. 

“Anyway, the leprechaun tried to put a prank on the princess. It was a no go because the princess had major virgin powers. She cursed him.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yup…you know the whole lore about leprechaun, rainbows and their pots of gold. Well…she cursed the leprechaun. He would never find his pot of gold ever again. Being the innocent virgin that she was. She left him a loophole because she was being nice. The only way he could find it…if he found at the end of a rainbow. So, the little guy is forever chasing rainbows in order to get his pot of gold back. Poor guy.” 

“….”

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think that you have been drinking too much.” 

“I haven’t!”

“We are still debating that.” 

Deeks huffed. 

“Hey, guys. Did you start without me?” Sam said as he approached them at the table. 

“I haven’t. Deeks has,” He answered. 

“I haven’t! See…one beer…Just one. Okay, maybe two…or three. But I am not drunk,” Deeks said. 

Sam glanced over at him. 

“So…what have you two been talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Leprechauns and their forbidden love for gold. Although, I don’t understand on how it is forbidden but it is Deeks’s story. He could probably explain it better.” 

His partner blinked for a moment and just started laughing. 

“Haha…laugh it up big guy. Laugh it up,” Deek said. 

He just grinned for a moment. 

Hmmm….maybe, he should tell his mission during the Saint Patrick Day Parade in Galway.

Or maybe not. 

End


End file.
